


You know I'm not strong, okay?

by Linwery



Category: Haikyuu!!, Persona 5
Genre: Akechi est une petite merde mais on lui pardonne, Akira a un palace, Akira is cute, Implied/Referenced Suicide, J'ai hâte de faire danser Akira comme une ballerine, J'en ai assez d'attendre la s4 de Haikyu, Jtm Akechi, M/M, Même si elle est toujours pas annoncé, Pas de relations avant un bon moment, Yaku découvre son persona quand Akira débute le palace de Futaba, Yaku is cute, Yaku ne fait pas partit des Phantom Thieves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linwery/pseuds/Linwery
Summary: La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était rester discret.Mais il était tout sauf discret.Après tous, il n'avait pas envie d'être remarqué.Mais encore une fois il avait échoué.Que faire pour éviter l'inévitable ? Il était innocent, il en était sûr.





	1. Rêve étrange

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow!  
> Je dédie mes chapitres ma sœur (Si tu lis l'histoire <3) Parce qu'elle est autant coupable que moi dans cette affaire...

Alors que la pluie s’intensifiait dangereusement à l’extérieur, les passants des ruelles étaient tout autant présent qu’au petit matin. Yaku rentrait tard, la nuit était tombée aussi vite que cette pluie et Yaku n’appréciait pas la pluie du tout. Il faisait froid, malgré le mois de mai et autant dire que sa maison l’appelait, l’attendait.

 

Il ne faisait pas attention au sol, c’était pas nécessaire d’après lui. Mais son regard ce détourna quelques secondes de son téléphone pour tomber sur un bout de papier plastifié… Il était rouge, un peu noir aussi. Le papier attirait l’attention de la où il était. Dubitatif, Yaku s’approcha pour le ramasser.

 

La curiosité le piquait, mais le froid était plus fort que tout, finissant par fourrer le papier dans ses poches. Alors il se dirigea chez lui, en oubliant même l’existence de cette carte. Il n’avait même pas chercher à la lire…

* * *

 

Une semaine était passée, la météo était beaucoup plus chaude depuis quelques jours déjà. Le soleil était bien présent et cela ravivait son caractère enjoué, les jours étaient calme, laisser son coté grognon était vraiment compliqué mais il faisait avec.

 

Lev n’aidait pas, il ne l’aiderait jamais. Toujours à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, il était petit et ne l’assumait pas… Et alors ?

 

Ses pieds l’entraînèrent vers un chemin étonnamment remplit de végétations. Il était seul et commençait à se sentir perdu, devait-il paniquer ? Il ne le savait pas.

 

Yaku avait chaud, et sa tête commençait à devenir lourde. Il voyait trouble et tomba lentement au sol, ses yeux se fermèrent de fatigue. Il venait de s’évanouir au milieu d’un chemin rarement emprunté, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

* * *

 

 

 

Yaku ouvrit les yeux, lentement et les referma bien rapidement à cause de la luminosité. Il cligna ses deux yeux rapidement pour s’habituer à la forte lumière bleue qui lui brûlait les yeux. Un de ses pied était beaucoup plus lourd et il pouvait aussi ressentir la froideur du métal qui entourait ce même pied, un bruit de chaîne qui grattait le sol et s’entrechoquaient lui avait suffit pour bondir du lit.

 

Bien rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement il remarqua qu’il n’était pas seul, deux jeunes filles se tenaient devant lui. Elles avaient toutes deux une expression stoïque, elles se retournèrent d’un coup vers le bureau éclairé.

 

« Maître ! Le prisonnier semble enfin être réveiller ! »

 

« Putain… J’en ai marre de faire des rêves étranges… » Murmura Yaku, visiblement encore assommé.

 

« Bienvenue, cher invité. » Répondit une voix, différentes et beaucoup plus masculine que la précédente. Il continua, tapotant doucement le bureau : « Tu as sûrement beaucoup de questions. »

 

« Pas tellement, ah si… Où suis-je ? » Demanda rapidement Yaku.

 

Une des deux enfants lui répondit, celle avec des chignons. Elles étaient visiblement jumelle, d’après leur assez grande ressemblance et celle qui s’apprêtait à parler avait l’air en colère. Il frissonna, elle avait la rage ?

 

« Tu es un prisonnier ! Je te l’ai déjà dit, alors tiens toi droit en présence de notre maître ! »

 

Yaku était prêt à lui répondre, cette gamine avait très certainement dix ans de moins que lui et le respect il y tenait.

 

La deuxième fillette avait un visage bien plus calme, elle soupira.

 

« Caroline, reste calme. Maître va tous lui expliquer, il est encore perdu et tu ne l’aides pas en agissant ainsi. » Expliqua clairement sa sœur.

 

Yaku fronça les sourcils, lui expliquer quoi au juste ? Il voulait bien admettre qu’il était perdu, c’était la vérité. Il avait besoin de savoir où il se trouvait parce que ça lui faisait peur. Yaku ce concentra uniquement sur l’étrange personnage en face de lui. L’homme mystérieux imita un bruit de toux pour attiré toute l’attention, il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire… Yaku semblait captivé par son nez…

 

« Allons, allons… Caroline ne sois pas désagréable avec notre invité.» Disait-il d’une voix cassé, il reprit en s’adressant à Yaku cette fois : « Tu te trouves actuellement dans ma Velvet Room, pour remplir la part de ton contrat.»

 

« Velvet Room, contrat … On a fait un contrat ? »

 

« Il n’y a pas trop longtemps.  Tu l’as accepté, ne t’inquiète pas, rien de dangereux dedans.»

 

« Et, en quoi consiste ce contrat ? »

 

« Il te suffira juste de tuer quelqu’un.»

 

Yaku allait répondre, jamais il n’aurait accepter de tuer quelqu’un. C’était impossible, qui plus est, il n’en avait pas les capacités. Il s’accrocha aux barreaux, faisant blanchir ses doigts et les secoua violemment.

 

Caroline, s’il avait bien comprit, calqua avec un bâton de fer la cellule. Laissant un bruit sourd.

 

« Retourne dormir, et reste calme ! » Hurla-t-elle.

 

« Je suis calme ! Et je ne tuerais jamais personne ! » Lui répondit il.

 

Il retourna, énervé vers le lit de ça cellule. Il c’était chamaillé avec Caroline pendent plusieurs minutes avant de cédé.

* * *

 

 

Il se réveilla, s’asseyant et frottant ses yeux. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit, mais après réflexion c’était sûrement là où il s’était évanouit s’il avait bonne mémoire. Il se releva et frotta la terre qui c’était accrochée à ses vêtements.

 

Il ne se rappelait pas beaucoup du rêve qu’il avait fait, mais il savait que depuis il avait un très mauvais pré-sentiment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il rêvait d’une personne qui voulait faire de lui un meurtrier, il ira voir Kenma pour lui raconter.

 

Il sortit son téléphone d’une des poches de son manteau et grelotta, il n’avait pas fait attention à l’heure et effectivement il était tard. Ces parents allaient très certainement le tuer mais ils comprendraient à la fin.

 

En naviguant dans son téléphone pour trouver quelque chose qui l’occuperait le temps du chemin, il remarqua une application rouge un œil noir était dessiner au milieu. Il cliqua dessus, par curiosité et surtout parce qu’il était sûr de ne pas l’avoir téléchargée. Il s’attendait à quelque chose mais rien n’était arrivé, elle était clairement inutile, mais il avait la flemme de la supprimer pour le moment…

 

Il soupira de nouveau, et s’activa à marcher plus vite.

 

Le lendemain, il décida de partir un peu plus tôt. Histoire de ne pas croiser Lev dans les vestiaire de son lycée, il était sûr d’avoir le droit à quelques commentaires désobligent s’il venait trop tard… Et pour le moment il n’avait pas assez le moral pour le frapper en retour, alors autant l’éviter.

 

Franchement, il allait vite falloir qu’il retrouve sa motivation.

 

Mais sans mentir, c’était mal barré.


	2. Victime d'un quiproquo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai jamais éditée aussi vite un chapitre, c'est fou.   
> Je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'ai pas vraiment envie de les corriger à 23h ;^; Mais j'éditerais une deuxième fois plus tard !   
> Ah et je sais que ça ressemble au jeu mais attendez la suite, ce n'est que le début après tout!
> 
> Merci de prendre du temps pour lire mon histoire <3 Et à bientôt pour le chapitre trois !

Le bruit des balles rebondissantes contre le mur commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il aimait jouer au volley depuis des années déjà, mais voir Lev autant se rater l’énervait et depuis peu il n’arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. Il devenait anxieux, il ne voulait pas devenir un poids pour l’équipe, il ne voulait pas entendre le ricanement énervant de Kuroo et les soupires de Kenma dirigés contre lui.

Franchement, même-lui ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à ça. Il y avait très peu de chance que cela ce produise. Mais une chance quand même, il détestait être remplacé, surtout lorsque c’était sa dernière année au lycée.

« Yaku-san ? Tu veux faire un pause ? T’es tout pale. » Demanda Lev, se rapprochant pour regarder l’état de son aîné de plus près.

« Je pense plutôt arrêter. Je suis fatigué. » Il baissa la tête, « Bonne soirée Lev.» Il étira ses bras avant de ce diriger vers les vestiaire.

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux, surprit par l’attitude de Yaku. Il ne l’avait encore jamais vue agir comme ça, bien évidement il ne savait pas si c’était dans le caractère du plus vieux. Il avait remarqué avec ses propres expériences que Yaku était plus du genre à ne pas ce laisser abattre, colérique aussi. Lev subissait souvent la colère du plus petit, il trouvait ça mignon.

Il ce dirigea vers Kuroo, il discutait calmement avec Kenma. Enfin il n’était pas sûr de pourvoir appeler ça une discussion, Kenma était profondément plongé dans son jeu et Kuroo donnait plus l’impression de parler à un mur. Lev se retenait de rire à cette pensée, il s’approcha doucement jusque à ce que Kuroo le remarque enfin.

« Kuroo-san, je me demandais si tu voulais bien m’aider avec mes réceptions. »

Kuroo leva les mains en l’air.

«  Désolé Lev, j’avais prévu de fermer bientôt. »

« Ah… pas grave. » Dit-il déçu.

« Tu ne restes pas avec Yaku ? » Demanda Kenma, levant les yeux de son téléphone.

« Il est déjà partit, d’habitude il reste avec moi jusqu’à la fin. Il est partit avant toi Kenma... »

Kuroo s’éloigna des deux plus jeunes.

« Il est sûrement exténué, c’est le seul terminal qui accepte tes propositions après tout ! » Clama Kuroo.

Lev eut un pincement au cœur, il feinta rapidement être blessé avant de s’éloigner rapidement. Il adorait Kuroo, vraiment… mais parfois il était un peu trop directe et ça faisait mal.

Le géant argenté décida, enfin, de rentrer chez lui. Il commençait à faire froid à l’intérieur du gymnase du lycée Nekoma, c’était aussi parce que personne ne voulait l’aider… alors à quoi ça lui servirait de rester ?

À rien, malheureusement.

Peut-être que s’il se dépêchait un peu il pourrait rattraper Yaku, d’ailleurs comment faisait-il avec ses petites jambes pour aller aussi vite ? C’était le plus gros mystère auquel Lev avait jamais eu affaire. Et étrangement il avait l’étrange impression que le plus âgé n’était plus dans les parages. Il faisait nuit noir en même temps, personne ne voudrait rester dehors avec un vent frais pareil.

* * *

 

 

 

C’était le noir complet dans les rues de Tokyo, il y avait deux, trois lampadaires encore en marche mais la plus parts étaient déjà éteint. Yaku frissonnait légèrement, frottant ses deux mains contre les manches de son manteau à fourrure, il faisait froid, trop froid pour lui. Et en plus du froid, il ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité, il fallait le comprendre.

 

Il était tard, les autres personnes qu’il croisait en rentrant étaient étranges et d’habitude il était accompagner d’un grand russe, qui il fallait avouer : faisait plutôt bien son boulot de garde du corps improvisé.

 

Il se retourna brusquement, à cause d’un bruit très étrange.

 

«Donne moi ton argent, j’en ai besoin !» Hurla ce qui semblait être un homme soûl.

 

Yaku n’osait pas ce détourner de la scène, il était lâche il le savait bien, mais c’était juste un homme ivre qui n’arrivait même pas à marcher droit. Le petit libéro c’était donc dit que ça ne devait être la mort. La victime allait bien réussir à faire quelque chose d’elle même. Il ne pouvait pas ce permettre d’entrer dans cette affaire, il se retourna, enfin… commença. Il entendit un cri, suivit de sanglots.

 

Le lâche en lui n’était plus présent.

 

L’ivre avait placé un couteau sous la gorge de la pauvre victime, cette dernière semblait tétanisé, les larmes aux yeux. Yaku s’élança rapidement, il avait affaire à deux adultes qui étaient bien plus grands que lui, il allait devoir sauter.

 

« J-je vais appeler la police !» Ce défendit la victime, ne remarquant pas encore la présence de Yaku.

 

« La police hein ? La justice est ma pute ! Donne moi ton fric, maintenant. J’ai besoin d’un clope !» Cria l’ivrogne.

 

Il était dégouttant.

 

Yaku sauta sur l’ivrogne, essayant de lui enlever le couteau à main nue. Il avait mal, ça piquait et saignait, cet homme était sûrement capable de le poignarder… il devait lui voler son canif au plus vite. La victime recula, regardant Yaku contrôler comme il le pouvait son agresseur. Comme il l’avait prévu ce dernier avait bouger la lame, entaillant la paume de sa main profondément, Yaku hurla de douleur et recula.

 

« Sale petit con ! »

 

Le bruit des sirènes d’alarmes de la police couvrait maintenant tout les bruits.

 

L’ivre s’énerva un peu plus.

 

« Tu as appelé la police ?! Petite merd...» Il arrêta de parler, un petit rire lui échappa. « Ahah ! C’est pas grave, ça m’est déjà arrivé avant. J’aurai qu’à refaire la même chose...» Un autre ricanement lui échappa.

 

Yaku frissonna de peur. L’ivrogne se rapprochait dangereusement d’une des nombreuses voiture et d’un coup d’un seul balança avec force sa tête sur le pare-brise, heureusement pour lui il ne l’avait pas brisé mais quand il releva la tête le sang coulait de ses narines et il possédait maintenant une bien belle bosse.

 

Le plus jeune le regardait, choqué, s’avancer vers la victime.

 

« Toi, prends ça.» Il sortit de l’argent, s’il en avait pourquoi en réclamait il ? Il enchaîna : « Tu diras aux flics que ce gosse ma sauté dessus avec le couteau que j’ai dans les mains.»

 

Yaku cligna des yeux.

 

« Quoi ?!» Il regarda la victime, et ce frappa mentalement, pourquoi elle était encore présente ?

 

Mais le pire, c’était que la victime semblait hésiter.

 

Rapidement des bruits de pas ce firent entendre. Il se retrouva avec deux policier sous le nez, il avait peur maintenant.

 

Pourquoi il n’écoutait jamais son instinct ?

 

Les deux policiers étaient forcément des pigeons, ils avaient cru le mensonge dégouttant qu’avait sortie la victime. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire, il avait défendu cette personne et c’était comme ça qu’elle le lui rendait, génial. Yaku commençait lentement à paniquer, il ne s’était pas débattu quand on lui avait passé les menotte, il était bien trop absorbé par les actions de la victime. Il en venait même à ce demander si ce n’était pas un coup monté.

 

Il avait fini par s’endormir dans la voiture, épuisé.

 

 

Yaku ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouva dans le même décore que la dernière fois, une cellule sombre et froide. Sauf que cette fois il remarqua les vêtements sales qu’il avait sur le dos. Il soupira, il détestait absolument cet endroit. Et il le fit bien comprendre.

 

« Pas encore...»

 

Il vit rapidement Justine sursauter et le saluer d’un mouvement de tête, elle se rapprocha lentement de sa sœur et lui secoua doucement l’épaule. Caroline grogna légèrement avant d’ouvrir les yeux et de se relever.

 

« Oh. Pas toi.» Gémit Caroline.

 

« Ravi de te revoir aussi...» Soupira le détenu.

 

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent rapidement vers le maître des lieux, le dos droit et hurlant en même temps :

 

« Le prisonnier est _encore_ là maître.»

 

Igor leva rapidement les yeux de ses papiers avant de sourire joyeusement, effrayant Yaku au passage. Le petit libéro essaya rapidement de lire les feuilles que remplissait celui au nez crochu avant de détourner son regard vers Caroline et Justine.

 

« Mon cher invité ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te donner les détails !» S’exclama Igor.

 

« Quels détails ? Je comprend rien, vous expliquez mal.» Murmura Yaku.

 

L’une des jumelles claqua les barreaux d’un coup, et lui offrit un regard noir des plus sombres. Il frissonna, où avait-il encore atterrit ?

 

« Alors toi… Laissez moi lui remonter les bretelles maître !»

 

Yaku soupira, il retourna s’asseoir sur le lit, qui n’était pas dans un très bon état. Il se retenait de le mentionner, par reflex il l’aurait dit avant.

 

Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre ce vielle homme lui expliquer quelque chose qu’il ne ferait pas au final. C’était simple, alors pourquoi il faisait ce rêve pour la deuxième fois déjà ? Fermant les yeux rapidement il espéra trouver le sommeil, mais aucun succès pour le moment. Pourquoi même son rêve lui refusait ce qu’il désirait.

 

Justine ne bougeait pas, elle semblait envoyer des signaux à sa sœur, lui demandant très probablement de restée calme. Chose impossible pour Caroline, encore plus si Yaku commençait à chercher les problèmes.

 

« C’est inutile, c’est moi qui choisis le moment ou ce rêve se termine. Si tu m’ignores tu risques d’attendre longtemps pour rien.» Expliqua calmement le plus vieux.

 

« Je t’entend pas. Je dors...» Yaku fit semblant de ronfler.

 

« Maître, vous devriez lui expliquer maintenant. Je pense qu’il vous écoutera, même si pour le moment on ne dirait pas...» Commenta rapidement Justine.

 

Igor hocha la tête, d’accord avec la fillette.

 

« Je m’excuse tout d’abord pour t’avoir effrayé avec cette histoire de meurtre, ce n’était mon intention.» Il attendit un mouvement de la part de Yaku avant de continuer. « Le contra mentionne que tu dois surveiller quelqu’un, et le tuer s’il se trompe de chemin.»

 

Yaku ce releva, plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses, les massant pour essayer de détendre son corps. Il était encore calme de l’extérieur, mais à l’intérieur c’était une toute autre chose.

 

« Mais si cette personne se… trompe, je vais quand même devoir la tuer et c’est hors de question.»

 

Igor acquiesça, le prisonnier avait raison dans le fond.

 

« Sauf que si tu guides comme il faut cette personne, rien ne lui arrivera. Tu n’as pas vraiment le choix, je compte faire ma part du contrat dans quelques jours. Ensuite ce sera à toi de remplir ta part.»

 

Yaku s’allongea de nouveau dans le lit, faisant mine de ne pas avoir écouté la fin. De toute façon il n’avait pas prévu d’aider le vieille homme et encore moins de faire plaisir à Caroline.

**Author's Note:**

> Je me sens méchante, mais j'adore voir Yaku et Akira souffrir.  
> Ah, ne vous attendez pas à voir les personnages de Persona5 maintenant... (C'est centré sur Yaku Morisuke et donc il ne va pas rencontrer Akira ou Morgana par magie. )
> 
> Je m'excuse pour les erreurs :/


End file.
